


Salt [Podfic]

by JuliaJekyll



Series: Julia's Podfics [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: British English, Crowley Hates the 14th Century (Good Omens), Historical References, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJekyll/pseuds/JuliaJekyll
Summary: Stay soft, angel. I’ll be the jagged one.Dreaming alone on a stormy night. (Or, why Crowley hates the 14th century).





	Salt [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Salt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596646) by [racketghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racketghost/pseuds/racketghost). 

> A podfic of Salt, written by Racketghost. This fic absolutely blew me away when I read it, and the author was kind enough to let me do a podfic of it. Thank you, Racketghost, for trusting me with your beautiful fic. I hope you enjoy the podfic!

Link to the podfic: https://soundcloud.com/juliajekyll/salt

[Podfic](https://soundcloud.com/juliajekyll/salt)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, and please stop by the original fic and tell the author what you think!


End file.
